


and find the arms that always calm me down

by ScreamingBean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Schmoop, Stargazing, Tired Tim Drake, i guess, look this is just 3k of soft timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingBean/pseuds/ScreamingBean
Summary: Kon’s chest vibrates with laughter below him. “I know.”Kon is looking at him, lips pulled into a soft smile, blue eyes radiating with warmth and love. Looking at Tim like he’s the only thing that matters in the entire world.For a moment Tim couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed by the sheer affection he feels coursing through his body for this man.---Tim is injured and tired from overworking. Kon, the good boyfriend that he is, whisks him away for some relaxation. They talk and cuddle under stars filled sky.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	and find the arms that always calm me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts).



> Thank you for [ Bumpkin ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin) for being a wonderful beta! all other mistakes are on me.
> 
> And, hap borth Nostra! You chaotic catboy you. Have some soft TimKon as a treat! ily <3

“Is this the right place?” Tim asks, eyes squinting while observing the place where Kon brought him. 

Kon had asked Tim out on a getaway date night, and claims that ‘He totally got this handled’ and ‘Tim should just sit back and relax.’ Tim gladly would do so, but Kon has a bad record of setting up plans that often turn for the worse.

“Chill, Tim. It’s going to be fun, cross my heart,” Kon says, a grin on his face and putting up his right hand and making an X on his chest with his left.

He looks at Kon, raising one of his eyebrows. “Yeah. Just make sure there are no mosquitoes this time.”

Kon gives him a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his head, Tim looks away and rolls his eyes. 

Kon planned a nice picnic outside the last time they went out to the wild together. Unfortunately, they both had to bail early because of the many mosquitos buzzing around. Kon may be invulnerable against the little pests, but squishy human Tim  _ is not.  _ He had so many mosquito bites after that and made Kon his human shield. The bites all over his body still remain as leverage against Kon every time he made some sort of plan that requires them to get outside.

So, yeah. No.

Tim scrutinizes the track he has to walk. The hill Kon took him to looks amazing even in the dark. Tim sighs, resigning himself for a trek uphill. He was hoping for some relaxation and lazy night on the couch, cuddling with his boyfriend. But he’ll trust Kon’s plan. For now.

Any signs of bugs and he’s out.

“Look, babe. It’s worth it, I promise.” Kon says with a bright smile, turning his back to Tim and grabbing a picnic mat and a bag of supplies. He shoulders the mat with his right hand and the basket in the other.

“Okay, but you’re carrying me down to the car when we go back. I’m too pooped out from fighting in Gotham yesterday,” Tim grumbles out. He could still feel the dull throb on his ribs, twinging each time he makes any rigorous movement.

Tim knew he was stretched out too thin lately, still helming as Wayne Enterprise CEO, managing all the new crime syndicates popping out, and not to mention another Arkham breakout. Every time he solves a case or put the criminals behind bars, new ones would show up. Not to mention the usual Gotham Rogues like Ivy, Scarecrow, and Hatter had been active lately.

Each day he feels more and more stress build up in his body and mind. But he can’t exactly leave all his responsibilities behind. It’s  _ his _ work. 

But sometimes… Sometimes, he just wants to be done with all of it. 

Kon had shown concern each time they chat or meet up for dates. Seeing Tim running himself to the ground must not be a pleasant sight to see. Tim knows, he sees himself in a mirror everyday.

So, the instant Tim was done from all the craziness Gotham had to offer, Kon was there. Sweeping him off his feet and carrying him away to the Kent Farm, leaving all his gaping family members behind. While Tim was just too out of it to even give a protest. Once they got away Kon took care of his injuries while Ma Kent fusses over him in the background.

Now, here he is, walking up, wading through the rocks and grass, following Kon who’s happily humming a song under his breath. Tim kept his eyes down, watching his steps. Hands tucked in the pocket of his superboy hoodie. A gust of wind suddenly flew by, blowing through his hair. He hunches his shoulder and shivers a little. 

“You okay there?” Looking up, Tim sees Kon stopping in his tracks to check on him. His face filled with concern.

“Yeah, just a little bit cold,” Tim replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’ll lend you my flannel later if you’re still cold,” Kon says. “We’re almost there!”

Tim sighs and continues to walk, following Kon on his heel.

“Here!” Kon shouts at him, waving one of his arms

Tim watches as Kon lays out the picnic mat and sets aside the bag. Tim walks up to him and stands to the side, waiting for Kon to be done.

Kon sits down crossed leg and smiles at him, Tim could see his dimples showing, he resists the urge to reach out and kiss them. Kon pats the space next to him and Tim sits down.

“C’mon dude. Lay down with me.” Kon says as he lays down, tugging at Tim’s arm.

Tim heaves a breath and goes to lay down on his back, minding his broken ribs, head tilted to the side, eyes still on the man next to him.

“Satisfied?” Tim raises an eyebrow.

“Not yet. Look up.” Kon gestures to the sky.

Tim turns his head. His eyes widen. Mouth letting out a small gasp. 

The glittering stars twinkle above him and the expansive dark blue in the night sky greet his eyes. Midnight blue canvas stretches across the sky, filled with bright white speckles scattered in various patterns, swirling, intertwining with each other as if greeting him in delight. The sky in front of him stretches infinitely, drowning his thoughts of anything but how beautiful it is. 

Tim stares in awe for a couple of seconds upon seeing the view above him. He gazes at them, burning the mesmerizing picture into his mind.

“Beautiful,” Tim hears Kon mutters softly beside him.

Tim’s eyes are glued to the sky, he can’t look away. He replies with a quiet, “Yeah.”

Tim can’t remember the last time he saw the sky like this. His hands itch to capture the view in front of him with a camera.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a view like this.” Tim mutters softly, he could feel Kon staring at him. “Gotham’s sky is always… clouded. Probably from all the industrial pollution. Even when I’m not in Gotham. There’s always just... something in the way.”

Missions, cases, kidnappings, business meetings, and all of the other things in Tim’s life that’s taking his time. He can’t even remember the last time he had someone taking care of him like this, whisking him away from all the responsibilities he has to do and makes him feel safe and calm. It all seems like a distant memory to him.

“Why did you think I stole you away?” He hears Kon huffs beside him.

Tim rolls his eyes with a smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks for that, I guess. But now Tam’s probably gonna have my hide when I come back. I  _ did _ have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow.”

Tim doesn’t want to face Tam’s wrath. He learned his lesson when one time he skipped an important business meeting with the CEO of Lariox Industrials, he  _ still _ can’t find any of his fancy pens. All of them have been replaced with obnoxious colorful zoo animal pens, people either looked at him weird or laughed at him.

Kon hums a happy tune, “I may have pulled some strings so you can have some free time.”

Tim swivels his head with a shocked face to look at the man beside him. “Wait, are you serious?”

Kon grins at him, showing teeth, “Luthor still owes me a few favors, y’know?”

Tim’s so thankful for the man laying next to him he doesn’t think he can put it into words. So, he reaches out and quickly pulls himself closer so he’s on top of Kon, kissing the lights out of him, ignoring his broken ribs. A little bit of pain is worth it to shower his boyfriend with love. 

Kon accepts it with laughter and kisses back, resting his arms behind the small of Tim’s back, mindful of Tim’s injuries.

Pulling away, Tim gives one last peck to his boyfriend’s chin and whispers, “Fuck, I love you.”

Helping him avoid Tam’s wrath? Whisking him away from Gotham after an exhausting night? Taking him on a night picnic under a gorgeous night sky? It’s official. Tim has the Best Boyfriend Ever.

Kon’s chest vibrates with laughter below him. “I know.”

Kon is looking at him, lips pulled into a soft smile, blue eyes radiating with warmth and love. Looking at Tim like he’s the only thing that matters in the entire world. 

For a moment Tim couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed by the sheer affection he feels coursing through his body for this man. He knows he’s blushing, he feels the heat splotching his cheeks and creeping up his ears. God, he hopes the darkness is enough to cover his red cheeks.

He smacks Kon’s bicep, putting on a scowl. Dammit. He wills down his blush. He can’t let Kon know that Tim is flustered, he’ll never hear the end of the teasing.

“Don’t you Han Solo me, Farmboy.” 

“Sorry,” Kon says, utterly unapologetic, “City boy.”

Tim opens his mouth to let out a retort, when his stomach rumbles loudly, cutting him off. Red threatens to crawl back to his cheeks when Kon bursts into laughter and rolls onto his sides, taking Tim with him. Tim lets out a yelp and pushes himself away.

Tim sits up and glares at his cackling boyfriend. “Shut up. I’m hungry, sue me.”

Kon wipes the mirth from his eyes. “ Okay okay. C’mon very hungry caterpillar, let’s feed you.”

Kon opens the basket and spreads out the food Ma made them. One whole apple pie, multiple sandwiches, ranging from tuna with mayo and ham with bacon and cheese, sausage rolls, chicken drumsticks, and homemade bread with cheese spread. Tim can’t imagine finishing all of this himself, but he’s not worried they’ll waste any food, not with how big Kon’s appetite is. 

They both started eating, picking whichever food near them, anything that Ma makes is definitely delicious. While they slowly eat the spread in front of them, they chat and reminisce about their life and adventures in outer space. “Remember that time that one alien general took one look at you kicking their army’s ass and immediately asked for your hand in marriage?”

Tim groans and swallows, “Ugh. Don’t remind me, please. I had to shake their courting attempts off for days.”

“Yeah, the surprise pet with tentacles still haunts my mind sometimes,” Kon snickers.

“I mean, I guess it was kinda cute.” 

Kon looks at Tim incredulously, “.... Do we need to have another talk about tentacle fetishes?”

Tim threw his napkin to Kon’s face.

So on and so forth. Tim misses times like these where he can just lay back and talk about everything and nothing to someone.

Stomach full with food, Tim lies on the mat, content. Kon cleans up and sets aside the picnic basket and lays beside Tim.

Tim sighs and stares at the sky. “God I wish I brought my camera.”

“Hmm? You have your phone don’t you?”

“It’s not the same.” Tim pouts.

He hasn’t touched his camera in months. He used to be able to take at least a few panoramic pictures when he had free time, but with so much on his plate now, it’s collecting dust in the back of his closet. His mind is always keyed up and inspiration becomes more and more hard to come by. But now, feeling relaxed and content laying next to Kon, he itches to hold his camera again, wanting to capture the image in front of him, and maybe snap a few of his boyfriend laying by his side.

“I can get it for you now if you want me to?” Kon offers and starts getting up.

Tim quickly grabs Kon’s hand, “No no. It’s fine.”  _ I don’t want you to leave me, even if it’s only a second _ .

“If you’re sure. You know I wouldn’t mind, Gotham is like, only 10 seconds for me” Kon says as he sits back down.

“Nope, It’s fine,” Tim grabs his phone, “I’ll settle with my phone for now.” 

Tim snaps a few pictures, it’s not as good as his camera, but it’ll do. He secretly snaps a few of Kon laying down and looking at the sky, making sure the vast space glittered with stars is in the picture.

Tim curses in his mind, he could take a better one with a zoom lens to make sure to capture the stars reflected in Kon’s blue eyes. 

“You want me to strike a pose?”

Tim stills his hand, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kon smirks at him, “I can hear you tapping your phone, no matter how subtle you press it.”

Tim huffs, blowing his bangs out of his forehead. Damn supers and their super hearing. 

Kon sits up and pulls out his own phone, before Tim could cover the lens, Kon already snaps a few pictures in succession.

“Hey!” Tim reaches out to take Kon’s phone, while Kon’s arm stretches out and puts his phone out of Tim’s reach.

“You take mine, I take yours. Fair’s fair.”

“Ugh. You know I hate getting my own picture taken.”

“C’mon, it doesn’t have to turn out perfect, you always look gorgeous in my eyes anyway.”

Tim doesn’t have a response to that statement, so he pulls up his phone, and starts rapidly taking pictures of Kon.

“Wha-- Hey!”

“Fair’s fair!”

Kon lunges at him. Tim gave back as good as he got. They wrestle for a bit, laughing and giggling, trying to steal each other’s phone. Kon, keeping Tim’s injuries in mind, only keeps a gentle hold and reaches for Tim’s phone while keeping his own safe where Tim can’t reach it.

Tim retaliates by chucking his phone to the grassy field, out of Kon’s reach, and smiles triumphantly.

Kon laughs, “That’s cheating!”

“Nope! It’s called strategy,” Tim echoes Kon’s giddiness, sounds of laughter ringing in the night as he holds Kon down under his body with his weight.

Kon throws his phone away too, now with both hands unoccupied, hugs Tim to his chest, holding him still in strong arms. Tim lets out the last few breaths of giggles and wraps his arms around the man underneath him, cherishing this moment in his heart.

Stomach and heart feeling full, Tim makes himself comfortable in warm arms, he snuggles close and rests his head on Kon’s shoulders. As minutes pass by, they let the silence envelop them, hearing only the sounds of whistling winds and crickets chirping in the background. Tim turns his head to look at the shimmering stars.

God, he wishes this moment never ends. 

But he knows better. Good things don’t last forever.

Eventually, Tim has to go back. He has to do his work and go back to his mundane routine of working, crime fighting, and case solving. Every day, doing it again and again for the rest of his life, with no end in sight.

He knows he shouldn’t have these negative thoughts, but he can’t help himself when he feels dread looming over him the moment he thinks about how this had been such a fun time with Kon, and he doesn’t know when he will have moments like this again.

“I can hear you thinking from over here.” Kon grumbles out.

Tim stiffens over him, “Oh? I didn’t know you have mind reading now,” Was he  _ that _ obvious?

“I’ve been with you for God knows how long, I know when you’re overthinking things,” Tim scrunches his face as Kon put a finger between his eyebrows, “You have this cute crease every time your brain thinks too hard.”

Tim rubs his forehead, scowling. Guess he feels safe enough that he doesn’t hide any of his tells when he’s with his boyfriend.

“Yeah well, I was just,” Tim makes a vague hand gesture, “Thinking about life.”

“Ooooh, a dangerous activity.” Tim huffs and bumps his head against Kon’s chin. Kon raises an eyebrow, “Mind sharing your thoughts?”

Tim sighs, “I don’t know, It’s just.” He hesitates. “I’ll have to go back to work eventually and I don’t know when I’ll have time for things like this again,” Tim whispers softly, his fingers tracing patterns on Kon’s chest, turning his body sideways and rests his cheeks on Kon’s bicep.

Kon hums in reply, “You know it’s okay to live in the moment right?”

“I know,” Tim assents. 

But he can’t help but feel that he has to do  _ something _ , anything, to make himself feel 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m on a tightrope, I have to keep looking down and be aware of anything that might make me stumble,” Tim murmurs, “And I’m juggling multiple clubs with no safety net to catch me.”

“You don’t need to look down all the time you know, you need to look up too sometimes,” Tim feels the rumble of Kon’s voice under him, the super’s words reverberating through his chest. Tim lets out a breath and rubs his face on the side of Kon’s neck.

“I think I’m just too afraid of falling,” Tim whispers into the quiet night.

“If you fall, I’ll always catch you,” Kon says, running his fingers through Tim’s hair, untangling them from each other. 

Tim felt his breath caught in his throat. Will he? Kon won’t always be beside him. One thing Tim knows for sure is that nothing is permanent. He may be able to lay down with Kon now, but the future is never set in stone. There’s no telling what could happen with them in this line of work.

Tim’s ribs throb with pain, reminding him of mistakes and threats always looming over them on the horizon.

“You can’t promise that.” 

Tim feels heat spreading across his cheeks when Kon gently entwines their hands together. Kon tugs at his hand bringing their intertwined hands closer and kisses the back of Tim’s hand.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll always be there, but I swear to you that I’ll  _ try, _ ” Kon whispers, Tim closes his eyes and feels Kon letting out a soft breath on his forehead.

Tim sucks a breath and says, “Okay.”

Kon kisses his forehead. The both of them bask in each other’s presence. They both let the comfortable silence envelop them, satisfied with just listening nature in the background, faint sounds of crickets still chirping away. Tim feels Kon’s hand rubbing circles into his back, while his other arm is circling his waist.

Tim lets minutes pass by, snuggling into the warmth of Kon’s body heat. He repositions himself to lay his head near Kon’s chest. He hears the thump-thump-thump of Kon’s heart beating.

Kon once said that sometimes when he can’t sleep, he concentrates and tries to hear Tim’s heartbeat to calm himself down. Reassuring himself with the knowledge that Tim’s okay. Tim understands it, nothing feels more reassuring than him being able to hear the beat of Kon’s heart against his chest. The rhythmic thumps lulling him to sleep with each beat. 

“Sleep, Tim. I’m right here.” Kon murmurs, his voice sounds far away.

Tim sighs in contentment and lets the warmth, the feeling of hands running through his hair, the sounds of heartbeats, drag him into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave any kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
